


Just one more drink

by Retjia



Series: A series of connected oneshots [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retjia/pseuds/Retjia
Summary: Sera had one too many it seems





	Just one more drink

”One more!”   
”No, you’ve had enough now.”  
“Oh shut up you” Sera answered, only to fall across the bar as she reached for the bottle of matured wine.

 “MARYDEN!” Cabot, the bartender, had finally had enough. “Get this girl out of here, will you?” he said and tried to shake Sera off his leg as she was trying to get to her feet again.  
The minstrel sighed, tired of having been reduced to a mere bouncer for the seventh time (why didn’t someone ask The Iron Bull? He could stare someone away from there in half a second).   
“Come then you busy bee” she said in a sing-song voice, bending over the bar “it’s time to go.”   
She had always had a way with words and despite her and Sera’s initial misunderstandings, they were now friends.

Snow was silently falling over Skyhold, but despite the cold many soldiers were training relentlessly a new technique outside in the ring. Cassandra and Cullen had decided to mix Templar and Nevarran infantry styles, and as predicted – chaos ensued. Cole was watching curiously from a rooftop nearby, tilting his head left and right.  
The door to the Herald’s Rest opened and Sera stumbled out, giving Cabot the finger and trying to thank Maryden at the same time. It was not successful, but the message got through nevertheless.   
She stared at the soldiers in training, amazed at how anyone could want to be outside in this weather. Snow was fine – if you yourself were indoors! Her head was spinning slightly, what in Thedas was in that wine? She hadn’t had more than a couple of glasses. Funny that.  Maybe because she hadn’t eaten much lately, not since Shiny had started to stay cooped up inside the War Room, endlessly planning things and only coming out for meals. Was it her fault? Was she just tired of her and didn’t want to say anything? Ugh, her head was spinning worse now – let those thoughts go Sera, you know it’s better. .. Food, yes good idea!

Entering the kitchen, Sera was now seeing double and found two puppies playing with two Varric. What the-?   
“Hey there” Varric said and looked up from Cass on the floor. The little Mabari pup had grown considerably since the summer day that they found her near the stream in the Hinterlands, black spots now emerging on her back in a swirly pattern.   
“CASSIE!” Sera yelled and flopped down on the floor next to the others, instantly greeted with a loud bark and lots of doggy kisses. Her laugh drowned the sounds from outside and mixed beautifully with the fire crackling nearby.   
She’s wasted, Varric thought to himself and got up from the floor. They had been drinking together enough for him to know what came next. Food and sleep, and as always she would not touch water because it “feels so cold inside”. Her loss tomorrow, as always.   
Chuckling at the playing pair on the floor he began to make her a sandwich from leftovers on the table. Cass knew well enough not to touch these, especially since Vivienne had placed an enchantment on the table and every area used for food after she found out about Skyhold’s latest inhabitant. Vivienne hated dogs, apparently.

“Didya know” Sera began, blurring her words “that Shiny had a dog? She told me once. It died” she sat up and looked at Varric, surprised at these ease he showed in moving about in the kitchen. One could think he was the cook! This thought made her giggle.

After much effort, Varric had forced Sera and Cass apart and made them both have something to eat. The sun was setting outside and a calm was entering the grounds together with the increase in snow, like a blanked tucking in a sleepy child. Speaking of which…  
“Sera, you need some sleep” he said, helping her up from the floor.  
“Nah I’mgoodyaknow” she replied.   
“No, come on and we’ll get you to bed” he said a little prayer that this would be easier than making conversation with her, and Andraste must have heard him because Sera almost hopped up and opened the door.  
“Let’s go to Shiny’s room, I wanna sleep there. The bed’s so comfy!” Every doubt she had had earlier of her girlfriends love for her was erased, and picking up Cass Sera hopped out from the kitchen and up the stairs to the castle. She was fast, and once Sera had set her mind on something (especially when drunk) there was no changing it. Varric jogged after, knowing that the Inquisitor would not be pleased to find a passed out Sera in her bed after a day of meetings with the nobles from Ferelden.   
“Andraste she’s fast!” he muttered as he passed through the hall and the door leading up to the main quarters. Shit shit shit…  


Finally, gasping for air, Varric reached the quarters and crawled up the last stairs.  
“Sera you can’t sleep here. The Inquisitor…” he began.  
“Is right here, Varric” the calm voice of the Inquisitor sang through the circular room. “Thank you for helping her eat, I’ve been so worried lately.”  
“I… I, no problem!” he said, stunned. Sera was lying sprawled across the bed, snoring and wearing only pants (she had a thing for keeping her own breeches safe and secure on her body). The tall, human shape of the Inquisitor was sitting beside her stroking her hair with such tenderness Varric was almost embarrassed.   
“Do you require anything Varric?” she asked. He shook his head and started to back away to the door. Just before he exited, he turned to the Inquisitor and spoke.  
“I’m happy for you both. You teach her not to fear all magic, and she needs that. Especially since the Fade.”  
The Inquisitor nodded.  
“Thank you. I’m happier than ever with her, and I wish to make her as happy as I am.” She smiled, and Varric felt a tinge of the companionship that existed between the two women on the bed. Damn, he needed to write a new book it seemed. A soft whistle made Cass wrestle free from Sera’s arms and run towards him, and he exited the quarters and knew that while Thedas might be in danger, certain things were no longer so.

 


End file.
